1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring for spinning machinery, used in the fine spinning work, and exhibiting excellent characteristics especially in high speed fine spinning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, low carbon steel has been used in rings for spinning machinery, and carburizing hardening treatment has been applied thereon as a hardening treatment. However, in the above-described ring, when the spindle of a fine spinning machine is used at high speeds such as 20,000 r.p.m. or more, there has been a problem that the frictional resistance between the ring and the traveller increases, and the frictional heat rapidly increases to bring about the baking and blow off of the traveller after a short period of time, to make continuous operation impossible.
In order to solve the above-described problems, such a ring in which a composite plated layer is formed with hard fine grains co-separated on the surface of the flange (such as, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,958) has been considered. However, when the thickness of the plated layer of the composite plated layer is increased, surface roughness of the plated surface becomes coarse due to the hard fine grains being embedded in the plated layer, and there is a problem that a sufficient effect cannot be obtained at high spindle revolution speeds of more than 24,000 r.p.m.